Look What I Found
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: When Coulson comes home he's hoping for a quit night but instead finds that Jarvis has brought a furry friend home with him. Established relationship Jarvis/Coulson. A side story to my Avengers series but can be read on its own.


**AN: Just a little side story for my Avengers stories. For those who haven't read them it starts with the story "When Loki Spoke the Truth." You don't have to read any of them to understand this one though, only that Jarvis got a body built for him, in my mind he looks like Paul Bettany, he can drink and eat food, and that he lives with Coulson in Coulson's apartment. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

After leaving that morning, Coulson hadn't seen Jarvis for the rest of the day. It wasn't unusual for this to happen but Coulson was still looking forward to getting back to his apartment. On the way home he looked at the clock, deciding that it wasn't to late for dinner. If Jarvis wasn't there he'd just heat up a frozen dinner but if he was maybe he'd finally teach him out to make spaghetti.

As he pulled up in front of his apartment he saw that the car Jarvis used was already there, making him give a slight smile. He got out of his car and got his keys out just in Jarvis had locked the door behind him. When he jiggled the knob slightly he saw it was open.

"Jarvis I'm home," Coulson called out as he closed the door behind him. He was taking off his jacket and gun as walked towards his bed room. He hadn't seen Jarvis throughout the apartment and he wasn't in the bedroom. The bathroom door was closed though.

"Jarvis . . . are you in the bathroom?" asked Coulson completely confused.

"Oh, yeah sorry," replied Jarvis from behind the door in his British accent. "Come on in."

Walking in, Coulson's face went from confusion to horror as he saw the furry bundle at Jarvis' feet. "Oh no no no, we cannot keep it."

As if in response the cat gave a pitiful mew. Now that Coulson really looked at it, the cat's fur was gray with black stripes and it had a black mask over its eyes so it looked like a raccoon.

"Did someone spray paint it?"

"No, Tony was bored so he decided to morph a cat and a raccoon together."

"He did what!"

"Be grateful, he was going to use a human," replied Jarvis with an audible sigh of annoyance.

"If it's his experiment then why do we have it though," muttered Coulson as he rested his face in his hands.

"Tony simply did because he could but despite Steve's protests he wasn't letting an animal live in the house. Pepper would take him either so they thrust her onto me."

"What about Happy? Couldn't he have taken him?"

"He wasn't there and I thought it unwise to leave it with Tony any longer."

"Well that I do understand," Coulson murmured as he knelt beside Jarvis and the cat/raccoon. He had to admit he did look cute.

"I've decided to call her Grayson after Vince Grayson in the movie _Fear in the Night_."

"I'm sorry but when you name a cat after a man who has a dream he murdered someone and then wakes up with bruises and stuff confirming the dream you're just looking for trouble."

"It's my favorite movie and Vince is my favorite character. I can name the cat/raccoon whatever I want," replied Jarvis stubbornly making Coulson grin.

"You do know it'll have to be fed though right? And it'll have to learn to use a litter box because I am NOT getting this carpet stained."

"I understand," replied Jarvis.

"All right. Hey, do you spaghetti tonight?"

They went on like they normally would have any night. They made dinner and then sat down and ate. The only difference this time was that they had a third guest. Despite Coulson's complaints Jarvis wouldn't swat Grayson away when he ate his food.

"You're not going to have any left if you let him carry on like that."

"It's just so interesting. I wonder if he's to hungry to care what he eats or if he genuinely likes pasta. Is it the raccoon side of him or the cat side of him that tolerates it? Or maybe it's both. Maybe…"

Jarvis trailed murmuring to himself as Coulson shook his head with a sigh.

Next they went to watch a movie, _The Law and Jake Wade_ which ironically enough had Deforest Kelley in it, the guy who played Vince Grayson. As they watched Coulson had a hard time of paying attention as the cat seemed absolutely obsessed with climbing onto his lap.

No matter how many times he pushed Grayson off he always kept jumping back on and because of that Coulson couldn't enjoy the movie one bit.

Finally it was time to go to bed and as Coulson pulled the sheets up around him the cat/raccoon jumped up onto the bed.

"Get down," grumbled Coulson.

"Oh come on, let him stay up here," Jarvis replied as Grayson got right in between them.

Grayson curled up and Jarvis stroked his back softly. Seeing Jarvis smile as he did so made all of Coulson's irritations go away and he smiled back when Jarvis looked up at him.

"Okay, maybe Grayson isn't that bad," Coulson admitted with a sigh.

"So you will let me keep him?"

"I never said no, did I?"

"No but it seemed like you were going to make me throw him out all the same."

"I was certainly thinking about it but I decided not to."

Jarvis pushed himself over Grayson and gave Coulson a soft kiss. "Thank you."

Coulson simply gave his slight smile as Jarvis closed his eyes and went to sleep. When he woke up, he was automatically curled around Jarvis with Grayson tucked in between them.


End file.
